What They Think
by bigFanofWriting
Summary: Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke look at what the fans think of them. Mean to be like an Omake. SasuSaku at the very end with a hint of NaruHina. OneShot


**This is a simple crackfic oneshot. It's more of an omake. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto look up what the fans think of them. SasuSaku in the very end with some slight NaruHina.**

**Attention: I don't own Naruto.**

" Come on, aren't you just a little bit interested Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. They were sitting in the studio forcing Naruto's special ramen down their throats.

" It ends badly." Sasuke said. He was hardly touching the ramen. Instead he was digging in to tomato soup.

Sakura nodded, " Yeah, Naruto. Besides, if I were you I definately wouldn't want to look. Fanfiction tends to be pretty accurate."

" Geez, Sakura-chan, I thought you'd want to know, " Come on Sasuke, what about you? You've been placing really high in the polls, there's hardly going to be anything bad about you."

" Whatever dobe," Sasuke sighed, " I just can't wait to finish you off in the final scene."

" THAT'S NOT HAPPENING! I HAVE SAGE MODE! AND RASENGAN!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. Before he knew it he received a punch from Sakura.

" Shut up! Unlike you I don't want the series to end!" Sakura brushed off some dust from Naruto and sat back down again. She was in a foul mood.

" Sakura got the same idea as you yesterday, baka," Sasuke explained to the confused Naruto, " She typed her name in and picked out a website randomly, and it wasn't pretty to put it lightly."

" I'm annoying," Sakura murmured, " And useless. And people want me dead."

" They don't know what they're talking about. Besides, there's always one website like that about a character. Besides, you aren't going to be one of those girls that weep because somebody put their name and bad in the same sentence." Sakura sighed. It was tempting to have another go. But what about Sasuke-kun?

" If you leave me along I'll have a look. Just this one time and then leave me alone," Sasuke said. Naruto grinned and turned to Sakura again. She sighed as she nodded.

" Datteboy!" Naruto ran to get this computer. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other. They immediately regretted agreeing to Naruto's idea.

_15 minutes later_

__" What do you guys want to look at first? The pairings? The fanclubs? The parodies? The stuff me and Sasuke enjoy?" Naruto grinned at the thought. Sakura punched Naruto again.

" You PERVERT!"

" He deserved that," Sasuke said without any emotion at all.

Naruto and Sakura started at Sasuke as he typed his own name into the search box. His wiki and pictures came up, along with some links.

" Hey teme! Who said you could go first!" Naruto shoved Sasuke out of the way, " First, we're looking at our pairings. Our most popular pairings!" Naruto quickly typed _Popular Naruto Pairings_.

A website came up. Sakura clicked it, and several things came up.

" SasuSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno and SasuHina are apparently the number ones." Sakura blushed deeply at the first one. Does this mean people supported her being with Sasuke? Her inner self was screaming with joy.

" Me and Hinata?" Naruto asked, " Where did they get that idea from?"

Sakura and Sasuke sighed. When was he finally going to get it?

" Wait, there's one more, scroll down," Sasuke said. He wouldn't have said it if he knew.

" NaruSasu," Sakura read out, holding her sides. Sasuke and Naruto jumped back and started a rant.

" What! Me with this baka! What on EARTH! I MEAN COME ON!" Sasuke said over and over again.

" ME AND TEME! WHAT! LAST TIME I CHECKED WE BATTLED A LOT! COME ON! UGH. AHHH!" Naruto squealed. Sakura giggled at the thought.

" Well, you two did have a first kiss, Naruto did say he'll bring back Sasuke no matter what," Sakura was now helplessly giggling, " And didn't you two have some awkward situations?"

_Ten Minutes Later_

__It took Sakura ten minutes to calm them down. They were both sitting as far away from each other as they could. Sasuke was bright red and Naruto looked uncontrollably angry.

" How about looking at some fan art?" Sakura asked. Both of them were unsure, " Without typing in NaruSasu." They both agreed then.

At first they looked at each others. Sakura envied the way people made her look strong with cherry blossoms in the background. Naruto loved his with orange and Sasuke was a bit disappointed that in his he always looked glum with snakes.

Then they searched the couples. Sakura giggled uncontrollably at hers and Sasukes. She loved every second of it. Sasuke blushed bright red. He admitted that they did seem suited together. Naruto loathed it. They seemed to have a lot of fans. Next up was NaruHina. Naruto stared at the fan art. Hinata did seem right for him. They looked bored at the rest of the pairings. Sakura didn't dare to type in NaruSasu.

Finally, the decided to look at the fanfiction. Each one of them wanted to scream uncontrollably out joy and annoyance. Sakura loved some, Naruto loved all that he was paired up with Sakura and Sasuke hated them all.

" I'm not that evil," he murmured.

" You did try to kill me," Sakura replied, her eyes glued to one about her and Sasuke's kids.

" That was a lot of episodes ago," Sasuke said back. Then they came across a certain memorable fan fiction. Naruto tried to train with the nine tails by himself and turned into a fox, but got hunted down and killed. Sakura tried to get Sasuke to fall in love with her and give up the sharingan in weird ways. Sasuke had enough of her so he got Karin to throw her off a cliff. Sasuke told Karin that he loved her and then later killed her off. Orochimaru caught the nine tails spirit and unleashed it. He destroyed the world and he and Sasuke got married and somehow had thirteen kids.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Sakura. Sakura shivered.

" I've had enough, you guys were right," Naruto said. He left the room. Sasuke looked at Sakura. Sakura really wanted Sasuke to leave, she wanted to read more fanfics.

Before she knew it, Sasuke kissed Sakura. She opened her eyes wildly. It was like a dream come true. Was she in a dream? When Sasuke finally let go, Sakura threw him a confused look.

Sasuke shrugged, " We are a popular pairing."


End file.
